


Неугомонный полтергейст

by Anonymous



Category: Amber heart: Secrets of Cannaregio
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Gen, Ghosts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Триста сорок шестое правило кодекса воров: никогда не показывай своих истинных эмоций непроверенным людям.Триста сорок седьмое правило кодекса воров: проверенным тоже не стоит.





	

У Бейзила за душой много грехов и грешков; их вполне хватит для того, чтобы его трижды повесили в столице, а затем дьяволы всех религий ещё и подрались за право обладания его душонкой. 

Половиной из них Сааведра гордится, половину кто-то выдумал, хотя и небезосновательно. Ими Ловкач похваляется в таверне, певчей птицей распевая оды своим храбрости, умениям и благосклонности удачи, которую он любовно называет тётушкой. Бейзил – гроза всех окрестных преступников, человек, на которого невольно равняется вся окрестная шпана. И ему это нравится.

Вот только среди его грехов ему не даёт покоя всего лишь один; крохотный сгусток тьмы, сжирающий остальные его воровские подвиги.

…Бейзил Альворадо Сааведра умеет смеяться так, что все окружающие или в конце концов захохочут с ним вместе, или поспешно уберутся подальше от легендарного Ловкача. 

А Вейт просто улыбнётся – или усмехнётся, если Баз совсем уже заврался, - и будет зорко рассматривать окружающих, пока полупьяный от угара и браги напарник прославляет пьяницам свои боевые заслуги.

\- И не надо делать такое лицо, - бормочет Бейзил в кружку, чуть обиженно глядя на де Витта, - будто я тут совсем чепухой занимаюсь.

Напарник негромко – так, что даже Жорж, стоящий в полуметре, не услышит, - гоготнёт и наконец сделает глоток из своей кружки, пробормотав что-то про «Бейзила Великолепного» и «скромного лакея при господине Ловкаче». И Бейзил, выхватив из его речи одно-единственное слово, придумывая прямо на ходу, но почти не путаясь в деталях и подробностях, жарко станет рассказывать очередную героическую историю с собой в главной роли, незаметно выуживая из кармана второго соседа кошелёк. И только потом уже, наутро, выяснится, что, в отличие от напарника, Вейт крал вовсе не деньги взамен пропитых, а свитки, слухи и заметки, обеспечивая им очередное весёлое дельце.

Бейзил Альворадо Сааведра никогда в жизни не признается, но без этого типа, молчаливо-насмешливым спутником следующего за ним, он бы не заработал даже половины той репутации, какая сейчас у него есть. Скорее просто подох бы где от подлого удара в спину авторства дзефферинцев, безвестный рыжий Ловкач без гроша в кармане.

Баз вообще мало говорит правду, потому что та слишком часто ведёт к разнообразным проблемам, которые вор не слишком любит. Одно дело - грабежи, драки, убийства, контрабанда, всё то, чем Ловкач живёт с самого раннего детства; совсем другое – обида людей, которые могут быть дороги рыжей бестии.

Дорог.

Потому что второго Умника Ловкачу не отыскать, даже если он прочешет всю землю; тем более не найти на территории крохотного города Каннареджо, из которого сейчас не выбраться даже хитроумному Бейзилу. 

\- А знаешь, что во всём этом самое удивительное? – говорит он всё ещё несколько обиженному де Веру, обводя рукой своды подземелья наверху и жуткую пропасть внизу. – То, что мы, чёрт возьми, всё ещё живы. Что мы всё ещё в состоянии ходить по этим скользким камням и дышать этим воздухом, насквозь пропитавшимся янтарём…

\- Что-то ты уже совсем расчувствовался, Бейзил, - смеётся в ответ де Вер, и Ловкач, грозно подняв палец, громогласно заявляет, оповещая об этом тех, кто есть в округе:

\- Запомни, напарник. Четыреста сорок седьмое правило кодекса воров: когда вор говорит, что где-то пахнет янтарём, значит, надо сделать привал и как следует порыться вокруг.

«Это уже не правило, Баз, а примета какая-то», - должен бы проговорить Вейт, задумчиво остановившись у перил и, мечтательно щурясь, разглядывая тёмную воду далеко внизу, поглаживая холодный камень.

Только вот Вейта тут нет.

Есть только крохотное колечко, которое Сааведра сжимает в кулаке так, что тонкая гравировка впивается в кожу, оставляя, должно быть, красные следы.

Бейзил на самом деле скучает по Умнику: по дружеским тычкам в бок, когда напарник совсем замечтается о чём-то своём, по вылавливанию друг друга из холодной воды подземной реки, даже по жуткому похмелью после долгого празднования награды за добычу.

Де Вер – вовсе не такой уж плохой парень; сообразительный, быстро учащийся, такая же проклятая кровь, как Вейт. Вот только занудного моралиста-Умника он Бейзилу не заменит.

Зато теперь имеется понятный даже (тем более) Вейту повод всегда таскать с собой пойло Жоржа, повторяет себе Сааведра, глядя на то, как из бледной дымки выплывает его напарник. Так правильнее, так привычнее; как можно вообще уходить в подземелья, не слыша за спиной привычные шаги, дыхание и голос?

И Умник, не зная (потому как когда это Ловкач может рассказывать о своих привязанностях?), но чувствуя своей немного кошачьей натурой, помогая де Веру осматривать Ось, всё время что-то говорит, то препираясь с Бейзилом о былом, то читая своему преемнику лекции о воровском и искательском деле.

А Ловкач, стоя на другом конце зала и задумчиво осматривающий кучу камней, только вздыхает и думает, как бы сплюнуть ту горькую, злую пакость, грызущую его изнутри.

_Предатель._

_Предательство._

Бейзил не успел, не понял, отпустил Умника одного, а теперь только молча может смотреть, как он невесомо проходит сквозь камни и чуть расплывается от тяжёлого, уставшего дыхания де Вера. И все бы ничего, ведь Вейт по-прежнему перешучивается с Ловкачом так, будто ничего не произошло, да только рыжему сумасброду не нравится тот факт, что теперь жизнь его друга висит даже не волоске, а на какой-то мистической чертовщине, которую даже де Витт объяснить не может.

\- А все-таки, Вейт, - говорит Бейзил, когда де Вер, наскоро попрощавшись с ворами, исчезает в коридоре, ведущем к амфитеатру, - информация о Исполнителе желаний стоила… этого? – он показывает рукой то ли на висящего в воздухе синеватым силуэтом напарника, то ли на кольцо, то ли на свою собственную израненную острыми камнями ладонь.

Умник колеблется, раздумывая: 

\- Ты же знаешь, что я… не мёртв, - он чуть спотыкается на этих словах. – А значит, информация о таком ценном артефакте…

\- Умник, не нуди, - вздыхает Бейзил, отряхивая руки от пыли и щедро поливая кольцо брагой, добавляя расплывающемуся, утихающему, но все же хрипло смеющемуся Вейту чёткости.

…Сааведра все ещё помнит, как напивался в таверне Жоржа, увидев труп своего друга. И как де Вер подозрительно щурился: как же так, напарник погиб, а Ловкач хоть бы попечалился толком.

А Бейзил просто выучил: покажешь кому-то свои слабости – вытопчешь себе удобную тропку к собственной могиле, которую заботливо выроют все (или почти все) окружающие, которым вряд ли нравится присутствие рядом Бейзила Великолепного, часть баек о котором выдумал уже даже не он.

Вейт был втянут во всё это именно Ловкачом и всё же оставался так беззаветно ему предан. А потом он просто холодным куском мяса обнаружился лежащим в подземельях.

И не сказать даже, что Бейзилу некому выговориться: он никогда в своей жизни никому не жаловался, кроме как хорошей браге, - да только так странно было не чувствовать на себе насмешливо-всезнающего взгляда сбоку, не слышать его тихий смех и подсказки байкам… Да и какие вообще могут быть байки у человека, который, как только закончится последняя микстура, потеряет возможность даже просто нос в подземелья сунуть?

Как бы Ловкач не отнекивался, Вейт де Витт был незаменим.

А он хоть раз ему в этом признался?..

\- О чём задумался, Баз? – интересуется приблизившийся Вейт, глядя на него сквозь полуприкрытые веки.

\- О… - Ловкач встряхнул кудрями и мигом нашёл выход, усмехнувшись, - о том, какой же ты всё-таки неугомонный полтергейст, Умник! Нет бы дать нам с де Вером времени побыть вдвоём, посудачить о нашем, о житейском…

\- Сколько раз тебе повторять, - обиженно отвернулся, сложив руки на груди, полубывший напарник, - никакой я не полтергейст, я вполне себе живой!..

«Я ему не скажу, а то он от тебя не отстанет», - подслушал не так давно Сааведра обрывок беседы де Вера и Вейта.

«А если б ты знал, напарничек, что бы мне хотелось тебе сказать, - Бейзил незаметно показал надувшемуся де Витту язык, - то даже де Вер бы меня от тебя не спас».

Дорогой друг Вейт, ради которого Баз готов в случае чего пожертвовать едва ли не всем – даже собственной мечтой.

_Ты только живи, хорошо?_


End file.
